


All I Ever Wanted

by Karina_Lydia_Clem_Hanson



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Interfacing, Sibling Incest, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina_Lydia_Clem_Hanson/pseuds/Karina_Lydia_Clem_Hanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracks laments on Needlenose's decision to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS INCEST- please don't read this if it offends you. I don't even know why I wrote this. Also, I don't actually hate the whole Decepticon cause or think the Autobots are absolutely perfect.
> 
> This takes place before Transformers #44.

People often claimed the cause of his vanity was really a latent insecurity, which, to be honest, Tracks found it difficult to dispute. He supposed it had its roots in his inability to save his brother from what he perceived to be the wrong decision- leaving him. 

  
In reality, Tracks never cared about any political issues or all the socioeconomic scrap from before the war; he just simply wanted his brother to always be by his side, looking up at him like some sort of Adonis. He didn't pretend to actually understand what exactly the Decepticon movement was even about, but he knew it had to be inherently bad. At least, that's what he'd always been told.

  
Oh, Needlenose had been such a cutie before joining the Decepticons, who seemed to value ugliness (seriously, even 'bots who weren't originally manual laborers were made to look ugly). His bright azure eyes, before having them surgically changed to red (it was supposed to somehow symbolize the rage against the system or something equally as stupid), would light up with such innocence. And his smile! His smile used to pierce Tracks' spark and illuminate the entire room, before getting that somehow symbolic-of-the-Decepticon-struggle mouthplate.

  
Tracks too often thought about the good old days. While the Decepticons claimed it wasn't really the "good old days", they hadn't exactly made the current age any better. That's what bothered him about Decepticons- they claimed there was something intrinsically wrong about pre-war Cybertron and then literally destroyed the fraggin' planet. There was nothing he wanted more than the past, and he never really got over the last conversation he had with Needlenose.

 

"Hey, I've known you since you were a spark. I know there's a frowny-face under that hat of yours," Tracks said, "Chic chips are a business"

  
"It's more than-"

  
"Not everything is about changing the world. Just because you conjunx endura is all about class whatever and quoting that miner..."

  
"He's not my- Megatron's not just-" he groaned, "you always do this. If you just listened to Horri-bull... you know what? You want to sell my art, you wanna just get some shanix and who _cares_ about the disposable class?!"

  
"Hold on, Needlenose-" Tracks interrupted.

  
"Fine. I created chic chips for everybody. But go ahead, do whatever you gotta do!"

  
"Needlenose..."

  
He looked at his brother for the last time and said, "... Don't be on the wrong side of history."

  
Those words never really left him.

___

 

Tracks really did love Needlenose, and he knew Needlenose, at some point, loved him back. They'd often lay under the stars together like a dreamy young couple with true ambitions and the world at their feet. On the night of a meteor shower Needlenose had been dying to watch, the brothers curled up together in an opening in the heart of Cybertron's wilderness.

  
"Do you ever think about the future?" 

  
"What?" Tracks hadn't been paying attention to anything his brother was saying. 

 

Needlenose giggled (Primus he used to be adorable!), "I mean the future of Cybertron. It feels like... it feels like something's changing for the better, you know?"

  
"Uh... yeah, I suppose." he said, tracing his fingers along Needlenose's thigh and blocking out whatever political nonsense he was talking about, "It's so beautiful out."

  
Needlenose's face lit up, "It is! I'm glad we're here together."

  
Tracks lightly brushed against his little brother's valve plate, teasing it and trying to make pop open.

  
"A-ah! Don't do that We're out in the open."  
  
"Mmm. Can't help it." Tracks said. He started kissing Needlenose's neck and continued pawing at his valve plate.

  
"Gah-!" Needlenose moaned, his valve and spike plate opening at his brother's touch, "H-hey, don't do that! I'm serious!"

  
"Really? You're cute when you're angry."

  
Tracks swiftly thrust his fingers in and out of Needlenose's valve, making him squirm and moan. "Frag! You're so wet!"

  
"Ah! T-tracks, t-that's so embarrassing!"

  
He grinned and continued kissing Needlenose, eventually venturing below his waist and sucking on his inner thigh. Tracks then removed his spike plate, revealing his large red and blue spike (Tracks was proud to admit he, surprisingly, had not had any cosmetic surgery to make his spike bigger and that it was naturally dis-proportionally big, which he claimed qualified him as a point-one-percenter). Needlenose's optics flared when he saw the sheer size of his older brother's spike.

  
"Y-you're slaggin' huge...!" they'd fragged before, but Needlenose was still taken back by Tracks' giant spike.

  
Tracks pushed one of Needlenose's legs above his head, stroking his upper thigh (he loved touching his brother's thighs). He pressed deep inside of him, tightening his grip on Needlenose's legs.

  
"Ahh-!" Needlenose screamed, "Mmm, h-harder!"

  
He thrust in a steady, quick rhythm, his hips trembling with pleasure. Tracks admired how much his spike stretched out Needlenose's undersized valve.  
"You're so slaggin' tight!" Tracks moaned. He upped his speed as Needlenose whimpered for more.

  
"Oh Primus-! I _love_ you, brother! " Needlenose shouted as he overloaded on his own chest.

  
"Ha-a-ah!" Tracks overloaded, his entire body twitching uncontrollably, "I love you, too!"

  
He wrapped his arms around Needlenose, still inside him, still shaky, and still sticky with energon. Tracks remembered how, at that moment, they really did unconditionally love each other. 

 ___

 

Technically they had never been conjunx endura, something Tracks truly regretted. He tried to blame Needlenose leaving him on the fact that he never "put a ring on it"- or exchanged vows, although he knew deep down it was because they simply grew apart. Tracks couldn't- wouldn't- accept that, though.

  
He took his frustrations out on the 'cons, the ones who took what should have belonged to him. The thing that bothered him the most was that Horri-bull wasn't even that much into his brother! Needlenose was so hopelessly, stupidly, in love with what was essentially walking trash- bit of a downgrade from him, Tracks would say. But his brother was in love, and there was nothing he could do.

  
Tracks remembered having a vision- something like Ironhide's- that he never told anyone. Everything was light, with this carefree, warmhearted feeling in the air; it was as if Cybertron were in a beautiful new age, free from war and its consequences. The Decepticons had completely given up and accepted that they were wrong to start a revolution.

  
"Tracks!" Needlenose said, flagging down the brother he hadn't spoken to in four million years. He had renounced his Decepticon colors and imaginary symbolism, so he looked how Tracks remembered him- his little brother.

  
"I- what are you doing?"

  
"I was _wrong_ , Tracks... I'm sorry. You were right the whole time."

  
"What? Really?" Tracks stammered, "Are you apologizing for abandoning me for four million fraggin' years?"

  
Needlenose peered down at the ground. "I just thought- I- I understand if you don't want..."

  
"Hey! I'm your big brother," he smiled, "it's my job to forgive you."

  
Needlenose's face lit up, and they hugged for the first time in many, many years. They melted together in a sweet, sensual kiss, both longing for what they once had.

  
"I love you; I've _always_ loved you."

  
"Y-yeah..." Tracks started trembling as he felt everything around him fading. He tightened his grip on Needlenose, desperate to hold on to him.

  
"Don't leave me."

  
"I'm not going to leave you," Needlenose said, pleasantly smiling.

  
" _Please don't leave me_! "

  
"I won't."

  
He knew that wasn't true, but it didn't matter. His beautiful fantasy world shattered beneath him.


End file.
